Disney: The Nutcracker
by SunsetPink
Summary: Clara and Fritz were really close when they were young, but then everything changed, and now they barely see each other. It takes a wild Christmas Eve, a mysterious godfather and a small wooden nutcracker to help them become as close as they used to be. A Disney Princess-ified story. Sorry for the sucky summary.


A little girl was sitting in the nursery, wearing a tiara. She giggled as it fell over her eyes, far too big for her, and casts it aside disadainfully in favour of the blocks that her brother was playing with next to her. The little girl and boy sat in the nursery, giggling and whispering as their mother kept a watchful eye on them. The twins, who couldn't be more than four or five years old, looked as though they were up to mischief, and soon the little girl tugged on her mother's sleeve.

"Mummy, watch us!" she squealed in excitement as she ran back to her brother.

"I'm your twin, you're my twin, we stick together through thick and thin!" they sang together, giggling. "No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you!"

"And if trouble comes our way, I know my twin will save the day!" the boy chanted.

"Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me!" the little girl pounced on her brother, laughing, and the two of them play-wrestled on the ground.

The twins, now about two years older, were watching in sadness as their beloved nursery was redecorated to become a tutoring room for the two of them. "I'm your twin," murmurs the little girl.

"You're my twin," the boy answers.

"We stick together through thick and thin," they both say firmly, gripping each other's hands.

As the wallpaper is stripped off, the boy writes 'two by two' on the bare wall, before the new paper is stuck up. "It will always be there," the boy said, "just like I'll always be here for you."

The girl smiled at her brother. "And I'll always be there for you, too," she said.

One day the twins were working in the tutoring room, and the girl began to sing, "I'm your twin."

"You're my twin."

"We stick together through thick and thin..."

The girl drew two people side by side, and wrote 'two by two' underneath. They hung the picture on the wall.

About a year later, the twins were out in the village. The girl was looking at stalls with her mother, and the boy was talking to some boys his age. The girl noticed them and skips over.

"Oh," said the boy. "This is my twin sister. We're really close."

The other boys all smirked at each other. "Twin?" they say. "You mean clone?"

The twins frowned.

"Look at the clones!" one boy jeered.

"Freaks!" another one sniggered.

"The boy looks like the girl and the girl looks like the boy!" the tallest boy laughed. "What weirdos."

The girl tries to squeeze her brother's hand, but he pushes her aside and runs back to their parents.

The girl glares at the tallest boy. "Nobody messes with my brother," she said angrily.

"Ooh," teased the boys. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Yeah, go back to your mummy," the tallest boy taunted. "You're just a girl."

The girl's eyes widened, and with that, she punched the boy in the face. He let out a cry, and the boys all ran away.

The girl ran back to her brother, but he pushed her aside again. "Go away," he said sullenly.

"What did I do?" the girl asked, surprised and hurt.

"Nothing," he said. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" the boy snapped. "I just don't want to talk to a...a girl!"

The girl stared at her brother in shock as he turned away and walked off.

Later that day, the girl went into the tutoring room to get her books and saw that the picture she had drawn of the twins had been torn up and left on the ground. The desks had been pushed to opposite sides of the room, and a line of chalk had been drawn across the carpet, through the middle of the room, seperating the two sides.

A tear rolled down the girl's cheek, and she angrily wiped it away. Then she kneeled on the ground next to the torn up picture, and whispered "Two by two..."

She quietly began to cry.

Disclaimer:

The song 'Two By Two' is from Disney's Sofia The First. I do not own Disney or Sofia The First, and do not own the song 'Two By Two'. I do however own this storhline and this version of the characters in the story. However the story is based on The Nutcracker Ballet.


End file.
